Find the area of the triangle with vertices $(0,7,10),$ $(-1,6,6),$ and $(-4,9,6).$
Explanation: Let $A = (0,7,10),$ $B = (-1,6,6),$ and $C = (-4,9,6).$  Then from the distance formula, $AB = 3 \sqrt{2},$ $AC = 6,$ and $BC = 3 \sqrt{2}.$  Note that
\[AB^2 + BC^2 = 18 + 18 = 36 = AC,\]so triangle $ABC$ is a right triangle, with a right angle at vertex $B.$  Hence, the area of the triangle is
\[\frac{1}{2} \cdot AB \cdot BC = \frac{1}{2} \cdot 3 \sqrt{2} \cdot 3 \sqrt{2} = \boxed{9}.\]